Scars
by britbailey87
Summary: 22 year old Sophia Telford shows up at Teller-Morrow while Chibs is on a run. when he sees her he knows she's different. and not just because of the scars on her cheeks. will things be ok between them or will problems get in the way? right now this is a test story. if people enjoy it i will update regularly.
1. Escape

After a 17 hour flight from Belfast, Sophia was finally arriving in Charming California. She was escaping a life of torture. Sporting similar scars her father has on his face. She's not brainwashed like her mum and sister. The first chance she got to escape she took it. Using money she has saved up over the years.

She had tanned skin littered with scars due to her disobedience. Light brown eyes and long dark brown hair. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. But you can't really blame her. Not seeing your dad for years can do that. Not to mention she was randomly showing up on his doorstep with a duffle bag full of clothes. Sliding the strap further up her shoulder she kept walking to Teller-Morrow. Exhaustion was taking over her body and she just wanted to sleep.

A police car pulled up next to her and an older gentleman stepped out. "Excuse me miss. Do you need help getting anywhere?" Could she trust this man? I mean he is a police officer so he wouldn't hurt her. If the need arises she could take him. She turned to look at him and he took in her appearance. Instantly he knew she was Chibs. "I'm looking for Teller-Morrow." And he was proven right. He smiled slightly and told her he would drive her there. Putting her bag in the back she got in the car and put on her seatbelt the older gentleman following after.

The drive was pretty quiet. The man didn't like the tense silence. "My name is wayne unser. I'm the chief here." She looked at him cautiously. She has never really trusted anyone. Especially in Ireland. Everyone always looked out for themselves. "Sophia Telford." Chibs' accent was a mixture of scottish and irish but Soph's was full on Irish.

"Telford. I'm friends with your father." The girl stayed quiet. Too tired to make any sort of effort in small talk. Thankfully they pulled up to the shop soon after to dave both of their sanitys. Unser had lead her to the office because the boys were on a run at the moment and he wasn't gonna leave her alone. As he expected Gemma was in the office doing paperwork. "Hey Gem are you busy?" taking off her glasses she shook her head. "What do you need?"

"I have a young lady in my car. She uh.. She's Chibs' daughter." Gemma stood up quickly. He had better not been messin with her. Chibs missed his family. "You left the poor girl outside? Its hot out today bring her in. go!" she forgot the paperwork on the desk as she followed Unser outside. Crossing her arms she watched as the girl looked at the ground as she walked over. Unser left the two alone knowing this wasn't his business. "Let's get you set up baby. Then we'll get you something to eat." Soph just nodded. Gemma took her to Chibs old dorm room and helped her clean up a bit. Then she took her downstairs and made her something to eat.

"I know you probably wanna see him but him and the boys are riding right now and they won't be home till late tonight." Soph knew what she was talking about. The SAMBEL branch helped her escape. Told her where to find him and what he does. And all she can think about right now is sleep. So she ate whatever Gemma gave her and bid her goodnight.

As Soph was sleeping Gem went back to the office and called Clay. "I'm busy baby and Jax is safe." She rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. "Get back soon. Unser just dropped off Chibs' daughter."


	2. Reunion

Clay sighed and put his phone away. He didn't want to rush this run but he wasn't going to keep Chibs from his family. He walked back over to the niners. "Sorry about that boys just some important family business. So, you think we got a deal." they continued to check over the guns when they were content the paid Clay, loaded the guns and left.

"Alright guys i know you wanted to relax but we need to get back to the clubhouse." the guys were confused and a little on edge. Gemma knew not to call on a run unless it was urgent. Clay wasn't gonna say why until they got there. He didn't know how chibs was gonna react. "Gem just wanted us home for dinner. I guess she made us a huge meal." the boys cheered they could definitely go for a home cooked meal right now. They only had to drive about an hour to get back so they had to move.

Sophia was awaken by the rumbling of motorcycles. She felt slightly sick with nerves. What if he didn't want her here? Or didn't want anything to do with her? She was pulled out of her thoughts when Gemma walked into the room. "Come on baby they're home. He's gonna be happy to see you." Gemma wrapped her arm around her shoulder as they walked outside. Clay walked over, hugged and kissed Gem.

"Chibs get over here!" the boys ooohed as Gem called him over. He flipped them off as he walked over. He saw Sophia standing their and looked at Clay and Gemma. That couldn't be who he thinks it is. "What's going on?" Gemma whispered in Soph's ear telling her that it was ok. She looked up and the second Chibs saw her face he knew exactly who she was. "Sophie?!" with tears in her eyes she nodded. He pulled her into a tight hug fighting his own tears. He had missed his family more than anything and was more than happy seeing her here.

But that happiness was soon replaced with worry. Last time he had seen her she didn't have those scars and was not allowed anywhere near him. "Lassie what are you doing here? Where is Fe and Kari? Are they here with you?" she shook her head and explained that they were still with Jimmy. If they were still with him then how did she get away? "The guys at SAMBEL helped me get away. I was beaten daily because i didn't listen. They told me where i could find you." he hugged her again. That bastard had put his hands on his daughter.

"I set her up in your old dorm. I figured tomorrow you can figure out sleeping arrangements. Maybe cook up a big meal. If she wants to help she can." Chibs nodded and told himself that he had to thank the guys in SAMBEL for getting his daughter here. He looked her over and took note of all the differences. She had scars littering her body and the same scars on her cheeks. She wasn't the same girl he knew. She didn't have that shine in her eyes. When she was younger she was the most obnoxious and carefree kid he had ever seen.

Soph muffled a yawn. Mixed between the lack of sleep the past few days and jet lag she was still exhausted. Chibs wrapped an arm around her and led her up to her room. "You need to get some rest Soph. we'll catch up when you are able to keep your eyes open." she laid down and yawned. "I'm sorry i showed up without telling you." Chibs just shook his head. He didn't care about that all he cares about is that she's safe.

"Don't worry about that. Do you want me to leave?" she shook her head and told him to stay. He sat next to her as she closed her eyes. He ran his fingers through her hair as she fell asleep. Chibs was afraid this was some sick dream. All he's been thinking about lately is his family. But to see one of his daughters in this shape made him worry about his other girls. Someone lightly knocked on the door and slowly walked in. "how she doing?" Clay leaned up against the wall looking at the pair.

"Poor girl is exhausted. I can only imagine the last time she got some rest." he could see the bags clear on her face. He let chibs know that he can take some time to take care of his family. He thanked him and laid next to her so if he fell asleep at least he would be comfortable.


	3. Meet Abel

When Chibs woke up he was alone. For a moment he thought it was a dream which he wouldn't put it past him since he's been having them lately. A note was laid next to him. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he read

'Gemma had asked me if i wanted to help make dinner tonight so me and her went to the store. We should be back soon. I'm safe so you don't have to worry. Coffee is downstairs. Love Soph.'

Walking downstairs he was greeted by the boys. The air around Chibs felt lighter and he actually had a smile on his face. "How you feeling today brother?" Clay asked as Chibs sat at the bar. Relieved was the best word to describe what he was feeling. Maybe shocked would be another word to describe it. His eldest daughter was here with him.

"Ma is worried about her. She doesn't talk much and when she does she's a stuttering mess. Like she's scared of us." That didn't sound like his Soph but then again he hadn't seen her. Fe and Jimmy made sure of that. But if Jimmy is the one to give her those scars he best believe that when Chibs gets his hands on him he's gonna wish he hadn't.

"Boys come help bring groceries in!" As if they were brainwashed everyone dropped what they were doing and went to help carry stuff in. Chibs went straight for his daughter. "Mornin lass." She smiled and shook her head.

"Its 1 dad. Just cause you just woke up doesn't make it morning." He rolled his eyes at her sass and helped her with the bags. Chibs watched as her and Gemma danced around the kitchen. He could see his daughter breaking down the walls and returning to normal which made him smile. Jax walked into the kitchen. "Ma i'm gonna go see the kid before dinner you wanna come?"

"I can't today baby. I'm gonna be cooking all day. But why don't you take Sophia? Then maybe show her around?" Jax smiled and nodded. He wouldn't mind showing her around. She looked to her dad for permission and he nodded. He trusted Jackie boy. Hell he loved the kid. Soph washed her hands and followed Jax to his bike. She's never been one before so she was nervous. Jax got on first and held out his helmet to her. He'd rather have her wear the helmet just in case. Putting it on she sat behind Jax and slowly wrapped her arms around his stomach.

He told her to hold on before driving to the hospital. At first she held onto Jax like her life depended on it but soon she was getting used to it and letting up on her grip. It was actually kind of fun being on a bike. Once they reached the hospital Jax got off first before helping Soph off. She quietly thanked him. As they walked through the hospital Jax kept his arm around her. If anything happened to her Chibs would gut him.

Also Jax's ex Tara works here. He didn't hate her but he doesn't feel the same as he used to. Plus he wasn't gonna lie. Sophia was attractive in her own way. Sure she wasn't a goddess but she had something about her. They got to the room where little Abel was in his toaster. Sophia gasped at how small the boy was. Walking closer she looked down at him with a small sad smile.

"Hey little one. You are so cute. Definitely got some of your dads features." Jax watches Sophia talk to his son in awe. This is what made her beautiful. She was innocent in her own way. "His name is Abel." Abel was a beautiful name. Things got a little weird when the door opened and Tara walked in.


	4. Family Dinner

"I expected your mother to be here not… some other woman." Jax gave her a pointed look. Sophia simply smiled and held out her hand. "Sophia Telford." Tara hesitantly took her hand and introduced herself. After they shook hands Tara went to pull her hand away but Sophs grip tightened. She didn't say anything. Didn't need to. The look in her eyes said it all. Don't mess with me or you'll regret it. Soph let go of her hand and turned her attention back to Abel.

"Anything change with the kid?" Tara looked over his chart and didn't see anything different. He was doing just fine and Jax couldn't be happier. They spent a little more time with Abel. mainly Jax watching as Sophia read to him. She was a natural mother Jax could tell. And the way she handled Tara surprised him. Jax knew what his mother was planning. She always thought her job was to play matchmaker. But this time Jax had no objections. But only time will tell. After leaving the hospital Jax drove them around town showing her the best places to go and the places to stay away from.

A few hours later Soph and Jax were sitting on the clubhouse roof laughing and talking. "So you stabbed him in the nut with an broken pool stick?" Jax nodded proudly laughing at the pained look on Soph's face. "I don't have nuts and that hurts me!" they both laughed again. "You know your accent is cute." she pushed his shoulder and told him to shut up. "So Gemma is your mum and Clay is your step dad?" He answered the question with a nod. She wasn't gonna ask him about his real dad because that wasn't any of her business. "Is it ok if i visit Abel some more? He is so cute and i got some free time i can spend with him."

"You can visit him anytime you want. I'll add you to the visitor list just to be safe. Especially after you made Tara piss herself today." It wasn't Sophs fault. Tara assumed and gave attitude so she had to be put in her place. "All i did was shake her hand and say my name." Jax found it funny that she was trying to play innocent. "Right. And i bet the look you gave her was nothing either. What kind of look was that anyway? I don't think I've ever seen Tara back away from a fight."

Soph shrugged. She didn't know what kind of look it was she just knew that it got the job done. "Just something I learned when i got these." Motioned to the scars on her cheeks. "Couldn't really talk while they were healing so I learned to talk with my eyes." Jax was curious as to how she got those. Of course the guys knew how chibs got his but hers seemed neater. Like they wanted her to feel every agonizing moment of it and that didn't sit right with Jax.

"Come on kiddies! Time for dinner!" the pair gave each other a look before laughing and climbing down. Tig was waiting for them at the bottom of the ladder. "Did you two have fun on your date?" Jax rolled his eyes and Soph smiled. "At least he can get a date Tigs." Tigs jaw dropped as Jax howled in laughter. The club watched the interaction in amusement. Its been a while since they've been able to relax and have a good time.

Dinner that night was amazing. Everyone was joking around and laughing. The food tasted amazing. Chibs had his daughter at his side which made him happier than ever. Soph quickly warmed up to everyone and no one was safe from her sassy comments. Soph was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Jax say her name. "And she walked over to her held out her hand and introduced herself. When Tara went to let go Soph gave her this look. Ma this look puts yours to shame. She gave her this look and i swear Tara pissed herself." the guys laughed and Soph rolled her eyes. It wasn't that big of a deal.

Gemma smiled at the girl proudly. She will fit in just fine with the club. And her son loves her already which makes her happier. She seemed better than the last two he chose. Clay stood with his drink raised. "A toast. To SAMCRO, to family, to Jax's kid, and to Chibs who's daughter is back at his side." cheers echoed throughout the room. "I want to thank you guys for taking me in. i know i wasn't approachable yesterday. Its been awhile since i've been able to trust people. But the guys at SAMBEL talked highly of you." the night went on and soon dinner was over. Soph helped Gemma clean up before everyone went to bed.


End file.
